


Even Dictators Get Horny

by Blueberrybagel



Series: Countryhumans [1]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Third Reich, Internalized Homophobia, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Ussr, WWII, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: Third Reich has had very little alone time, he can't help it if he starts to get certain thoughts about another strong leader like himself.
Relationships: Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/ Ussr
Series: Countryhumans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Even Dictators Get Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Very Slight homophobia. Being gay is not bad! Please don't take any implications to heart Also sorry about the german and Russian, its google translate.

Reich walked down the halls of the rather large soviet mansion he was staying in. With the war now in full swing, he and Ussr were meeting to discuss what their next move should be. 

He wouldn’t lie, after months of fighting and planning, he almost never got any alone time. And for the past few days walking around with a tall strong scarred up leader like Ussr certain, urges, had been clawing at his brain. 

It was almost unbearable at this point, it seemed now the only thing he could do was try his best not to stare at the man’s chest or thighs. His impressive form was a treat for the eyes, no matter how wrong.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t see where he was going until strong hands grabbed his broad shoulders, stopping him in his tracts and snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He looked up to see the owner of the face of his current lustful thoughts, he let out a grunt and stepped back. 

“Entschuldigung, ich war in meinen Gedanken verloren.” (Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts) 

The Russian nodded and released him, Ussr was a man that spoke when necessary or angry, otherwise, he was rather quiet. The two men stepped away for each other and continued on their ways.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two nights later when Reich saw Ussr, he had just left the bathroom having taken a shower, a towel wrapped around his red hips, showing off his six-pack and years of scars.

For once the larger man’s eye patch was gone, having been removed for the shower. He paused when he saw the shorter man eyeing him up, Reich was still in his uniform and in the darkness, it would’ve been impossible to see the growing bulge. 

When Reich realized he had been staring too long he coughed and turned, stiffly walking back to his room. He didn’t, however, hear the Russian follow, too stuck in his own head and berating himself for allowing such impure wants and desires.

As he stepped to his door he opened it and started to walk in when he was harshly shoved into the dark space. Whirling around in surprise he turned, expecting to see a member of the Allies there to kill him, instead, he saw Ussr, his head cocked slightly. 

“Wofür war das?” (What was that for?) He inquired, a little annoyed from the sudden push when instead of answering the Russian moved forward. A hand resting in the middle of Reich’s chest and borderline slamming him into the wall. 

Ussr’s open hand coming to grab the german’s wrists and pin them above his head against the wall. Reich froze, wind partially knocked out of him and back stinging, his mind reeling, had he insulted the larger individual with his staring?

Instead, the Russian leaned forward until they were nose to nose, his breath smelling of vodka, his gaze seemed to study the other’s until he moved his head yet again, pressing his lips gently against the german’s neck.

Reich choked and started blushing, surprise, and shock scattering all thoughts as Ussr shifted yet _again_ , looking at the flustered nazi. He smirked, lips curling slightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Reich’s in a searing kiss.

Reich ripped his hands for the Russian’s grip and used them to grab his partner’s face, pressing his closer and turning his head to deepen the kiss. Ussr pressed his hands onto the wall on either side of Reichs head and licked at his lower lip, asking for entrance. 

The german quickly complied but fought back, tongues wrestling in a sloppy steaming kiss. The rest of the world faded away as the two men kissed, one of the Russian’s hands coming to rest on the other’s waist. 

They were interesting looking men, Reich had broad shoulders and was quite tall, however, he had a rather tiny waist, making his torso shaped almost like a triangle. Ussr, however, was barrel-chested, his hips only coming in slightly, and if Reich was tall then he was a mountain. Both men had rather well-defined muscles showing off their impressive strength in their own rights.

The two were well matched as their kiss heated up, hands starting to wander to tug and clothes or grab onto slick shoulders, wandering fingers dancing over wet abs or grip clothed hips.

Reich pushed away from the wall, forcing Ussr to back up. Letting the Russian unbutton his coat and slip it from his arms. He nipped at the taller’s bottom lip, tugging at it between his surprisingly sharp teeth. The communist let a groan slip and large hands squeezed harshly at his hips, leaving a warm tingle of pain from the grip.

The nazi held back a groan, liking the slight pain, and heard the clatter of his belt hitting the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt, but when it was taking a little while the taller man let out a grumble, hands coming to grip at the shirt and violently pull it different directions buttons popping out and flying out in all directions.

The nazi let out an annoyed growl, he had liked that shirt, he pulled away from the kiss, smirking as the communist tried to follow. “Jemand eifrig.~” (Someones eager.~) The Russian just grunted and tugged at the shirt, recapturing the german’s lips and pushing the smaller back slightly from the force of the kiss. 

“Okay, okay.” **(That’s legit just german)** He said, pulling the shirt off his person, as soon as it was off him he was slammed back into the wall, the force making the sting a lot worse without his coat and top. He let out a groan at the feeling, his hands reaching up and grabbing onto the Russians back.

Eager hands clawed at his hips and tore his pants off, his erection now obvious and boxers wet from a dot of pre. “кто сейчас хочет?” (Who’s eager now?) Ussr snarked, a smirk making its way onto his face as he pulled back.

“Halt die Klappe Ficker.” (Shut up fucker.) Reich snapped back, pulling the communist back into a heated kiss, nipping at his lips, the larger man shivered and palmed at the nazi’s erection, chuckling slightly. 

One of Reich’s hands grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers, tugging them off he grabbed onto the now halfway falling off the towel and threw it somewhere off into the room. He didn’t see Ussr’s member but he felt it, pushing against his own, large strong hands hooking under his ass and giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Then he was raised into the air, his legs wrapping around the Russian’s wide hips and hooking his feet together. He pulled away from the kiss gasping for air and holding backing a moan as he felt the other mouth at his neck. 

Ussr’s wet member pushed at his opening and he tensed for a moment, then relaxed as best he could. A hand coming to grip at Ussr’s face and force it up so he could get at his neck, closing his mouth around the other’s jugular and mentally preparing for the burn.

Then he was being impaled, the long cock shoving into him, carving a space into his insides, he let out a groan of pain and bit hard onto the larger man’s neck, drawing blood. 

The Russian moaned at the feeling, his hot breath puffing against the german’s head, their bodies shivering against each other in the small space. The burn was intense and delicious, the pain causing his body to clench down on the member inside of him. 

After a few long moments the communist started moving, small thrusts at first before quickly growing harder and more aggressive. Both men let out a groan at the feeling, Reich clawing at Ussr’s back, fingernails leaving long slightly bloody trails in their wake. 

The soviet let out a groan at the feeling, slamming in especially hard, cock punching into the nazi’s insides. Then the communist hit something that made the german let out a loud moan, legs squeezing so hard it would leave deep purple bruises the next morning. 

Ussr growled, aiming for the spot again and again as the other man writhed on his cock, biting anywhere his teeth could reach and fingernails covering the Russian’s back in deep bloody stripes.

Reich groaned and growled like a wild animal, body shivering and squirming from the intense pleasure and head reeling. All he could feel was the member ramming in and out of him, the cool wall against his back, and the practically burning embrace of the soviet. 

The air was chilly, the men’s breathes coming out in puffs of steam, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Reich held back a wail as he felt a scorching hand wrap around his dripping erection, biting down so hard iron coated his tongue. 

He pulled back, lapping at the bite mark as Ussr gave him burning strokes in time with his thrusts. The larger man panting and body starting to tire from holding up the other man. Still, he didn’t slow down, continuing to wreck the man in front of him.

A moan escaped Reich’s lips as he felt a searing finger press onto his slit, fingers rubbing at the underside of his member’s head. Sweat dotted his body, legs numb from the punishing grip the Russian had. 

He let out a growl that morphed into a howl of pleasure as he felt the soviet hit that spot once again and he came, cum painting the men’s chests with strings of white.

Ussr thrust a few more times before cumming with a roar, biting hard into the shorter man’s neck and hands squeezing so hard he would leave hand-shaped bruises the next morning. 

The two stood there for another few moments, shivering in the cold with overheated bodies, the men practically steaming. Reich shivered from the feeling of scorching seed sitting inside him, warming him from the inside out.

The german let his head rest on the other’s shoulder as the Russian let his head rest against the wall, panting.

Then, he stepped away, legs almost shaking from the force of their fucking, and carried the smaller man over to the bed. Dropping him unceremoniously, and smirking at the quiet yelp he got from his actions. Then climbed onto the bed with his ally, grabbing the blanket at the foot and the bed and pulling it over them. 

Grabbing the nazi he pulled him to his chest, chuckling at the annoyed rumble he got in return. The two exhausted countries relaxed, sinking into the bed and letting their consciousness’s float away. 

They were not in love, there was no time for love during war, that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to do it again. They were definitely going to make this a regular thing. Thought Reich as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, I have like 50 ideas for one-shots and I don't know what to do first so, CountryHumans! I hope you enjoyed if you were disappointed by them not being in love then I'm sorry, I just find it kinda hard to imagine a literal nazi being in love with a communist he met a few months ago.
> 
> EDIT: I will probs be weaning out a few of these stories, but I have like 7-8 other stories on Wattpad for you to check out  
> https://www.wattpad.com/905115950-country-human-one-shots-mostly-smut-even-dictators


End file.
